Shattered Hopes and Dreams
by i sleep in a coffin
Summary: Annabeth Chase was an ordinary girl, she has friends and an unrealistic crush, Percy Jackson. Rated T for maybe swearing... I'm not actually sure yet... Oh and the main characters are Nico, Annabeth and Thalia. Not a ONESHOT! Some PERCABETH!
1. The beginning

**A/N: no they are not demigods. This is basically me putting Annabeth through my life. But all might not be true because I don't want her to suffer that much, and no I'm not exaggerating. Oh and Annabeth and friends are in tenth grade and all of them are the same age. Oh and some are made up stuff so people would read it.**

**Oh and don't you guys hate bullies, especially if the bully is you're crush... well my life is similar to that... i used to be the bully and now he is... it just hurts and no girl or guy should be put through this pain you can't tell on them because it'll get them in trouble and you like this person, if this is happening to you , the best thing to do is get over them... And if you don't want to read my stories any more... I'm fine with it... promise... oh and constructive criticism is welcomed here. Oh and if you're one of those people that love happy endings... might as well get out of this story and im not sure if its a oneshot or not**

**Oh and if you want advice or something... PM me... I feel like I need to be a better person... being hurt does that to you... or you cut... either or... But seriously, if you want advice, PM me**

Annabeth was like any normal student. She reads, hangs out with friends, gets the best grades in the school and has a non-realistic crush. Percy Jackson was the guy Annabeth loves but inside she knows that it will never happen. She had lost two of her friends because they 'don't want to be friends with her' and now she's looking for another set of friends she can trust. After a series of friends, she found her one set of friends that makes her feel hopeful and fun again. Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo were the closest friends she has.

_Annabeth's POV_

[Annabeth, Nico and Thalia are at Thalia's house]

"No!" I try to scream as Nico shove a bunch of ice cream in my mouth.

"A dare's a dare!" He replied and took another handful of French vanilla ice cream. I would've loved to be fed my favourite ice cream but, not too... Abusively.

"Okay!" Shouts Thalia. "That was five handful of ice cream. Someone ask me!"

"Truth or dare?" I ask Thals.

"Truth." Thalia replied. It wasn't a surprise, Thalia always chose truth.

"Did you and Nico ever kiss?" I asked, making both their faces turn bright red.

"Yes."

"How long?" I ask eagerly.

"None of your business." Nico replies.

"Truth or dare?" Thalia asked Nico.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth, on the lips." She says, I gasped.

"No." He replies.

"Come on Nico, we're all friends, and you kissed me before." She says, pushing Nico towards me.

"Whatever." He dips me and plants me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Aw." Thalia gushes. "So romantic."

"Truth or dare Annie?" He said. I slapped him lightly across the face for calling me Annie.

"Truth."

"Am I a good kisser?" He asked me.

"Um..." I thought about it for a second. Nico was the second guy I kissed, in my life. My first one was with this guy named... What was it? Trevor Stall? Tracy Smith? Travis Stoll? Travis Stoll, yeah, it was Travis Stoll. Travis's kiss compared to Nico was incomparable. Nico's was light and soft whereas Travis practically bit me.

"I'm waiting." He says annoyingly and blows me a kiss. I pretend to catch it and throw it back to him.

"Yes." I finally say.

"Aw... You two should totally date." Thalia says and bursts out laughing.

She stops laughing and opens her eyes. "What?" She says.

Then we all burst into laughter. It wasn't a musical harmony. My laughing sounds like a donkey that has asthma (hahahaha eeee yoh, *gasp). Nico laughs like a squealing girl (heeeeeheeeee *scream). Thalia snorts. We complete eachother.

**A/B: Okay, my crush (it's a fake name) Jimmy, is being mean to me... i sortof mentioned him at the top... well i didn't say the name but I talked bout him. He called me dumber than a rock and he's really good friends with meanie1 and meanie2. I got really offended because this is the guy I liked and he's treating me this way... i have a question for you guys... and answer in the review. The question is: if one of your best friends were getting pelted with snowballs, would you say that they deserved it or stop it from happening? Please answer and yes it did happen to me.**


	2. Thalicoth Crisps

**Since I don't have a lot of reviews, I can reply them to the people that actually review (Sapphire-Zebra, Sillygoose97618, ToLazyToLogin, and Lovin'It). Just so you know, I'm a fast updater. One week tops. Not including the week after march break because I'm on vaca. **

**Sapphire-Zebra: It's not over yet!**

**Sillygoose97618: I know she's not my true bff... and thanks.**

**ToLazyToLogin: I don't know what maliciously means but if it meant violently, yes... and it wasn't for fun.**

**Lovin'It: I love to vent, and I don't really care if you do... I like supporting other people than other people supporting me. **

**Now to the story and thanks for the 4 reviewers. **

_Annabeth Chase's POV_

After our, fun, game of truth or dare, we all stayed at Thalia's house. Since she only has one bed in her bedroom and her mom was out of town and her dad was laid back about everything. We all sleep in Thalia's king sized bed. I wake up with a stiff back and a headache from no sleep. Thalia on the other hand, kept snoring like a pig and Nico farted every 2 minutes, yet we still sleep with him. Don't get me wrong, I slept in shorts and t-shirt, Thals slept in a tank top and sweat pants, and Nico slept shirtless and wore jeans. So there was no sexual business.

I decide to stay quiet and make pancakes for us. I walked down the narrow creaky hallway, passing the master bedroom, where I heard sexual noises. I was curious and opened the door just a crack. Then I see Thalia's dad having sex with Hera, their neighbor. **(A/N: see what I did there.)**. After a series of "uh-uh- uh-oh yeah!" I left.

I ran into the kitchen and looked for the pancake mix. I looked inside various places but gave up, so I decided to make it from scratch.

"Okay, eggs, flour, milk, sugar, salt, oil... Anything else?" I ask myself. I certainly thought that these were the only ingredients so I cracked the eggs into a bowl and beat them, and poured all the other ingredients in. **(A/N: seriously did I get all the ingredients. I never make pancakes from scratch.)**

"It looks pretty normal." I say, I leaned down to sniff the batter to see if anything was rotten.

"In to the frying pan it goes." I say cheerfully as I scooped up some batter and placed it into the pan, a pan that was full of oil.

I stared at it as it began to turn a crispy brown.

"Are pancakes supposed to be crispy?" I ask.

"Are you making spring rolls?" Someone asks. I gasp and turn around seeing a shirtless Nico.

"Um, they're pancakes, deep fried ones. And go put on a shirt, I don't think Mr. Grace would like seeing you without a shirt in his house. You know, his face looks like he's about to throw lightning bolts at you." I laughed at my joke and looked back at my deep fried pancake.

"What? I'm wearing a shirt." He said a matter-of-factly, then looked down and frowned. "Opps." He left to, hopefully, get a shirt.

"Hey, look who's here!" Thalia shrieked as she took a whisk and beat the batter.

"OMG! You have a Justin Bieber shirt!" I screamed sarcastically.

"I only wear it at home, I heard dad fucking Hera again. If he doesn't love mom, then why doesn't he have a divorce?" She yelled.

"He might hear you." I whispered.

"Oh, he left for work." She said and turned off the fire. She used her bare hand to remove the crispy brown pancake and put it in her mouth.

"It's good." She said. Oil dripped down her chin so I picked up a napkin and slapped it on her face.

"Good I made tons." I showed her my plate of crispy pancakes.

"You look so pretty!" Nico screams, he reached out his arms in my direction and I opened mine, he dodged me swiftly and grabbed a crispy pancake. "Yum. They're like chips."

I realized that I never tried one so I grabbed Nico's a bit it. It was salty but sweet, a nice combination. It was really crunchy, which I think is good, and it was oily. It was fatty and some people might think that it's bad but to me tastes good. People think that I need to get fat because I'm way too skinny but that's because my dad sent me away to a camp when I was seven. I practically lived there but dad came to retrieve me last year.

"You should name it." Thalia yells.

"Thalicoth Crisps." I say.

"What and why?" Nico asks.

"Well, it's a combination of our names and it's crispy." I say.

"I was thinking that it'd be the Auntie Annie's Crispies!" Thalia declared.

"Well it's Thalicoth Crisps. Whether you like it or not." I say.

"Whatever." They say in unison.

"I need to go to the library, there are new Greek books there." I say.

"Whatever, lemme get dressed first." Thalia says.

"Actually let's go to my house and you get to choose whatever you want and Nico will stay dressed like so." I gestured Nico, pretending to be disgusted.

[Library]

"Look at this one." I shriek/whisper.

"Ooh I should borrow that." Thalia replies.

"I am, wait , isn't your dad's name is Zeus?" I ask Thalia. "Zeus Grace?"

"Yeah and his girlfriend slash fuck friend **(A/N: a fuck friend is a friend you have sex with.)**'s name is Hera." She said sarcastically. "An, you know this."

"No, remember that Greek god, Zeus?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He's married to Hera." I was hoping that Thalia knew what I was thinking of.

"Ohh! I get it now!" She says in awe.

"I'll go check these out." I turn around and accidentally bumped into someone. I had dropped all the books so I knelt down to pick them up. The person I bumped into, helped.

"I'm so sorry." I say. "Thank you." I stood up and looked at him, I couldn't see his face because it was turned away.

"It's okay." He says. He looks at me.

Oh my god! I was looking at the deep green eyes, of Percy Jackson.

**A/N: pretty good eh? But not my best work. Plz review.**


	3. Fainting

**Thanks to all my reviewers! U people are special because you actually use up five seconds of your life to type that review... wow it took me ten seconds to type my thx to you guys... LUVYA...or as the Filipinos might say "MAHAL KITA" (I LOVE YOU) and ps. I'm not Filipino. Oh and I'll give you guys some romance okay? Just a pinch. Well not really, it'll be tragedy. I also need a girl and a guy for some heartbreaks. Oh and these people might be OOC. Okay choose from:**

**Girl: Silena Beauregard, Drew Baley or Piper Mclean**

**Guy: Charles Beckondorf, Travis Stoll or Connor Stoll **

_Annabeth Chase's POV_

My heart started to race. My head felt light. Percy Jackson had bumped into me and helped me. I felt his muscles when he bumped. I was in heaven.

"Thanks, Percy." I say.

"No prob." He made a confused face. "Annabeth?" He asks.

"Yeah." I whisper. He was so buff, so handsome. I felt like I didn't deserve to be talking to him. It felt like he was my lord and I was a peasant **(A/N: I actually do feel like this sometimes)**.

"Cool, we never officially met so, I'm Percy Jackson." He opened his hand for me to shake.

"Annabeth Chase." I shook his hand and blush.

"Are you feeling, warm?" He asks, pointing at my burning cheeks.

"Yeah." I say. Percy strokes my cheek. His cool damp hands make my cheeks turn redder. I looked up at his deep green eyes, and everything went black.

Did I faint? I ask myself.

"She's waking up." I hear Percy say. I blink and sit up, expecting to see Nico and Thalia to be there, comforting me, asking what's wrong and what happened. Instead, the only person there was Percy and a nurse.

"Is she okay?" Percy asks the nurse.

"She's fine." The nurse replies and left.

"Where's Thalia and Nico?" I ask.

"Well, Thalia told me to tell you that her mom caught Hera with Zeus. Whatever that means. And Nico had to drive her." Percy was obviously confused, but he looked cute when he's confused.

"Well do you want me to drive you home?" He asks, genuinely concerned. I felt happy, like I might have a chance with the high school jock.

"Sure." I stand up and my knees buckled. I fell for a bit, then Percy caught me. He walked me to his car, a blue Maserati Spyder, and opened the door. What a gentleman!

"Thanks."

[In front of Annabeth's house]

"Thanks Percy." I smile shyly and opened my door.

"See ya, just don't faint in libraries anymore." He joked and drove off.

I stare at him as he turn around the corner. I had my first conversation with Percy Jackson, in a public library.

**A/N: Okay, hold your boos, I know that it's very short so I will repay you by giving you a chapter that is at least seven hundred words. Thank you lovers. Fuck you haters. AND A MESSAGE TO MY HATERS. I really wish that you have a great life... in the asshole I'm gonna throw you in after killing your family, pets and friends. After destroying your life. I will find your crush and stick you up their mom's ass. **

**And a message to my lovers. I love you. 'NUFF SAID.**


	4. Text Messages

**A/N:**

**Okay, you know, this is probably going to suck because it'll be short but since no one answered my question, I'm picking Silena Beauregard and Connor Stoll. Hmm... well we both will see. but I won't use the names yet...**

_Annabeth Chase`s POV_

After the incident, I ran up to my room and went on messenger. Like always, Thalia was on.

**(A/N: Bold is Annabeth, and italics is Thalia).**

**Hey Thals. How's your mom and Zeus going?**

_The usual story, fight, threaten to divorce, go on the bed and "have fun". Then forget it the next day._

**Well Percy drove me home in his car. He opened the door for me :)**

_Aw, what a gentleman. I wish I had a boyfriend like your's._

**He's not my boyfriend. **

_Well I was kidding, he's dating Silena Beauregard, you know, the girl from biology. They're taking it very serious._

**What! **I felt tears, when I typed this. How could he date Silena, one of the prettiest girls in school. Well maybe that's why but still. Knowing that crushed me like a bug on a windshield wiper.

_Annabeth, you couldn't have thought that it would last. He's a big popular boy, and you, me and Nico are alone, not noticed. He doesn't even know our names. You should date someone who knows who Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase and Nico Dicaprio._

**Em... Nico's last name is di Angelo.**

_It is? Well whatever. The point is that you need to date someone that likes you for you, not you because you fainted in a library._

**Well did you think of that when you dated all those other dumb asses. I mean your first boyfriend kissed you when you fell down. Thalia don't be a hypocrite.**

_Um... Annie, you know I don't like being called names... Please, don't do that again._

I can tell that Thalia was dead serious. Ever since she had a strange growth spurt, which made her skin freakishly horrible, people called her pinecone face. She hated it. But lucky for her, it only lasted 3 months, but the names continued for 6 months.

**Sorry Thals. Why do you hate Percy so much? I mean, you don't have a history with him, so why don't you want me go date him?**

I honestly didn't know why Thalia, my best girlfriend, would hate on Percy for no reason. It's very un-Thalia like of her. I really needed to know the truth. Before I got a reply, someone rang my doorbell. My heart went from a steady beat to an uncontrollable bass drum. Is it Percy? I ask myself. I walked towards the door. In front of me stood, Thalia.

"Fine I'll tell you." She says and barges in my house.


	5. Back to Where I Started

**I feel like I owe you so, I'm not going to make a long intro thingy. Well a long authors note.**

**Okay but i have a question for Rising Skyscraper: do u live in Mexico... or somewhere is north America... because I live in Canada**

**Don't stalk me. LOL JUST KIDDING. I don't mind. **

_Annabeth Chase's POV_

"Excuse me?" I say, right after Thalia barges into my house.

"I'll tell you why I hate Percy." She sits down on my armchair.

"Wait." I run into my kitchen and grab a box of tissues, a bag of potato chips, and some licorice. Our must-have items when talking about a touchy subject.

"Thanks." She grabbed the bag of chips and ripped it open. I shoved my hand in it and fished out a handful.

"So, why do you hate the man I love?" I ask.

"Promise me that you'll still be my friend?"

"You know I will." I started to break a sweat, she's getting too serious.

After a few steady breaths she hisses. "I had a history with Percy."

"What?"

"I dated Percy. Annabeth, he's a player. He helps girls, sucks them in with those green eyes, then when he has you, something better comes along. He's like a Venus fly trap." Thalia mimics a fly getting trapped by a Venus fly trap.

"If this wasn't so serious. I would laugh. I mean, Venus fly trap? Ha!" I laughed like this was no big deal but, it was. I told Thalia everything. We were best friends since grade 3, and in grade 4, Nico stumbled into our lives. With Thalia keeping a secret like this feels like, I can't to trust her with my life, with my... Anything.

"Annie! This is serious and you're laughing!" Thalia screamed.

"Well laughing is better than dating someone that you knew I liked behind my back!"

"I was thinking of you! If you knew about us dating, it would crush you. A bad friend would date him in front of you to make you jealous."

"No! A good friend wouldn't date him in the first place." I was tempted to kick her out of my house but I wasn't done talking, and neither was she.

"Well, you didn't tell me that you didn't like him. If you told me I would have turn him down. I would have kicked him to the curb. Why are you letting this boy get in between our friendship? Would you rather have Percy than a real friend? Annabeth, I have been friends with you since forever! We went through thick and thin and you're going to let that go for Percy?"

"A real friend wouldn't have dated him. I know that I told you. When did you date Percy?" I asked. I know that I had to choose my words really carefully because Thalia is a word twister.

"Last year."

"I liked him since grade five take more or less but it was in elementary school and I know I told you ever since and I'm not letting our friendship go for Percy Jackson. I'm letting our friendship go because of you lying and dating him behind my back!"

"I'm leaving." Thalia stood up and gathered her things.

"Good, now I don't have to waste time, kicking you out!"

"Annabeth Chase, Nico and I are your only friends. I know Nico likes me better so he'll be coming to my side. I know you hate not having friends but let's see how you tolerate it!" and with that, she left my house.

"UGH!" I yelled before I plop down on my sofa. I know that Thalia was an unreliable person, but why did I hang out with her if I knew that? Any decent person would have avoided her but I didn't. Am I not decent enough to avoid the bad guy? I knew that Nico liked Thalia more than I did. He used to be her shadow, her follower. Nico was an artist. It was really hard to believe but I saw him paint. He used Thalia as a model and he'd paint her from all angles. He never asked me. One day I asked why, he just replied 'Thalia has the IT factor, like, big ass, big boobs, a lot of curves and black hair. The IT factor' I was really offended. Was I not IT factor worthy? I felt self conscious so I tried to exercise but it barely worked.

"How can someone who has the IT factor be so irritating?" I scream, glad that nobody was home at the moment. "I cannot believe that Nico said that to me and I tolerated it instead of talking back!"

Wait! Nico! I forgot about him. I have to call him and tell him everything before Thalia gets to him. I quickly dialed his number and waited for a lot of moments until.

"The number you have called no longer exists. Please try another number. If you have any questio-" I hung up before the machine could finish the sentence. I can't believe Nico would stoop soo low that he would change his number. Maybe I dialed the wrong number? I frantically redialed the number but had the same result. My life had gone to where it had started. Nothing.


	6. Tolerating it Badly

**Okay, I have to admit, my life is improving, friend wise but in Annabeth's life it's not, well not yet. Just wait and see. Oh and this Percy character is dedicated to a boy named Hubert. He's nice and sweet but I am bending his personality so it'd fit Percy's character.**

Jesus Christ! I did not know that not having any friends would be this difficult. I thought all those stereotypical ex-friends meanies were just in books and T.V. Turns out that my ex-friend Thalia, is one of those people. Day and night I have to worry about, if we have a test tomorrow, who's going to be desperate enough to be with me? How will I not look like a loner without friends? Will I survive the next day without being teased or ignored?

Months had past after our split up. Like I said, Nico changed his number and kept painting Thalia and acted like I never even step into his life. I always felt left out but not this much. Before, people used to give me small sympathetic smiles in the corridors or little small talk, like 'how are you doing?' or 'What's up Chase?' Little conversations that made me know that people realized that I existed, but now I roam the hallway, praying in my mind that someone would give me some small talk. But I had no luck. Everyone just swift by me and treat Thalia and Nico like they were new celebrities. They were the new IT people. This made no sense. Just a few months ago, they were a loner group. A loner group with me, they make it seem like they're lives would have been better without me. Well maybe that's true. Day and night, I wonder if they would miss me, if they wished that I died, or if they would even remember who I am. Occasionally, I would have pleasant dreams about us being friends again, biking in a forest, screaming at every broken branch we hear, Nico would stand ahead like he wasn't afraid of anything but when a bunny ran past him, he screamed like a girl.

At these little moments, I would smile than wipe it off quickly. Every day, after school, I would go return to one of my old hobbies, writing stories. I would never expose them to the world because they might laugh at me. They might taunt me. I just remember that I have a best friend. She was from my old school, Skye Tanner **(Yes, I'm talking about you shadereader13)**. She was the wind beneath my wings; she'd support me in every way possible. There wasn't a second of the day I would spend not wishing that she were here. I would call her whenever I can but I knew it'd be difficult. Her school ends two hours after mine and we both have too many homework and tests to spare a minute to talk. I would think of my old memories with her. I remembered in grade 7 **(I'm actually in grade 7 and some of this is current, and I'm going to use the real name)**, and I used to be head over heels in love with a boy named Jeremy Li. People would tease me, including Jeremy but I'd ignore it because I had my friends to support me. I didn't care that people knew that I liked him, it was a fact and I wasn't embarrassed by it. In fact, I was proud of it. Wait! Oh no! Thalia knew all about my secret love for Percy, if she tells everyone, I'd die.

Every once in a while I'd send a text to Skye, asking her if she'd call if she wasn't busy. Today I was in need of a friend to spill out all of my problems but the usual response was 'I'm soooooooo sorry Annabeth but I have a test and I really need to study and finish my homework. Sorry. But tomorrow, I'm free' my usual response would be 'Ugh, I'm busy tomorrow. Bye' it always happens like that but sometimes, some miracle happens and she can talk on the phone for an hour or two.

Not having friends is horrible, you have no one to let out all your steam to. No one that would ignore your harsh words you say and understand you're going through a hard time. Nobody that would understand your feelings and emotions. The people that have a lot of friends don't have a greater respect as the people with few friends. Whenever I miraculously get a friend, I cherish them, praying that this friend wouldn't slip through my fingers once again. So every night, before I go to bed, I always repeat one quote in my head. Friends are gems, the pebbles that get stuck in your shoes, deserve to be thrown away, because you only keep the things that are valuable.

**Okay it took me about three days to write this and during those three days, some bad things happened. So I decided to suck it up and just continue this. Some of you might wonder what's wrong so I'll just tell you. One of my friends, let's call her FRIEND, wanted to help me with my love life so I would be happy and forget about Jeremy. She wanted me and Hubert to be an item but he doesn't know that I exist. Okay he knows I exist but he doesn't care. I need advice. So please review or not, it's really your choice. And may the odds be ever in your favour (if you don't know, that's from the hunger games, i freaking love that book).**


	7. Cliff Hanger

**Thanks to all my reviewers! U people are special because you actually use up five seconds of your life to type that review... wow it took me ten seconds to type my thx to you guys... LUVYA...or as the Filipinos might say "MAHAL KITA" (I LOVE YOU) and ps. I'm not Filipino. Oh and I'll give you guys some romance okay? Just a pinch. Well not really, it'll be tragedy. I also need a girl and a guy for some heartbreaks. Oh and these people might be OOC. Okay choose from:**

**Girl: Silena Beauregard, Drew Baley or Piper Mclean**

**Guy: Charles Beckondorf, Travis Stoll or Connor Stoll **

_Annabeth Chase's POV_

My heart started to race. My head felt light. Percy Jackson had bumped into me and helped me. I felt his muscles when he bumped. I was in heaven.

"Thanks, Percy." I say.

"No prob." He made a confused face. "Annabeth?" He asks.

"Yeah." I whisper. He was so buff, so handsome. I felt like I didn't deserve to be talking to him. It felt like he was my lord and I was a peasant **(A/N: I actually do feel like this sometimes)**.

"Cool, we never officially met so, I'm Percy Jackson." He opened his hand for me to shake.

"Annabeth Chase." I shook his hand and blush.

"Are you feeling, warm?" He asks, pointing at my burning cheeks.

"Yeah." I say. Percy strokes my cheek. His cool damp hands make my cheeks turn redder. I looked up at his deep green eyes, and everything went black.

Did I faint? I ask myself.

"She's waking up." I hear Percy say. I blink and sit up, expecting to see Nico and Thalia to be there, comforting me, asking what's wrong and what happened. Instead, the only person there was Percy and a nurse.

"Is she okay?" Percy asks the nurse.

"She's fine." The nurse replies and left.

"Where's Thalia and Nico?" I ask.

"Well, Thalia told me to tell you that her mom caught Hera with Zeus. Whatever that means. And Nico had to drive her." Percy was obviously confused, but he looked cute when he's confused.

"Well do you want me to drive you home?" He asks, genuinely concerned. I felt happy, like I might have a chance with the high school jock.

"Sure." I stand up and my knees buckled. I fell for a bit, then Percy caught me. He walked me to his car, a blue Maserati Spyder, and opened the door. What a gentleman!

"Thanks."

[In front of Annabeth's house]

"Thanks Percy." I smile shyly and opened my door.

"See ya, just don't faint in libraries anymore." He joked and drove off.

I stare at him as he turn around the corner. I had my first conversation with Percy Jackson, in a public library.

**A/N: Okay, hold your boos, I know that it's very short so I will repay you by giving you a chapter that is at least seven hundred words. Thank you lovers. Fuck you haters. AND A MESSAGE TO MY HATERS. I really wish that you have a great life... in the asshole I'm gonna throw you in after killing your family, pets and friends. After destroying your life. I will find your crush and stick you up their mom's ass. **

**And a message to my lovers. I love you. 'NUFF SAID.**

**oh and PS. im really sorry i didnt upload in like forever, its cuz i have tons of projex and assignments. well. thx if ur stilling subscribed to me nd reading this, it really means lots. thanks again**


End file.
